12 é demais!
by Tety Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Vai ser re-escrita
1. Avisos!

**Título:** 12 é demais!  
**Autor:** Tety Potter-Malfoy

**Shipper:** Harry/Draco  
**Classificação:** Por enquanto livre, qualquer mudança eu avisarei antes do capitulo.  
**Gênero:** Comédia com pitadas de romance.

**AVISO:** SLASH! Ou seja, relação homemXhomem. Com mpreg!

Eu realmente devo estar louca por iniciar mais uma fic. Mais, bem... Eu já to cansando de escrever G/H, então, como fã de carteirinha resolvi fazer esse D/H!

A principio vai ser **sem** Nc 17, porque eu nunca escrevi e acho que não faria isso muito bem, sem tornar vulgar.

Bem, a idéia é, como a descrição já diz. Eu sei que o Draco maravilhoso que conhecemos nunca teria tantos filhos, mais vamos ampliar nossa imaginação e pensar que ele realmente nunca teve ninguém que se importasse de verdade com ele, e quando veio o Harry... (suspiro) E o nosso gostoso moreno de olhos verdes nunca teve uma família de verdade, tirando os Weasley's... Então... com algumas situações fora do controle, eles acabaram com 12 filhos!

Sim, eu vou fazer mpreg, pq simplesmente adoro. :D

Vai ser baseado no filme, mais logicamente que eu vou mudar algumas coisas. Não esperem fazer xixi de rir pq eu não sou muito boa em fazer comedia não. Alguns capítulos vão ser o POV (ponto de vista) de Draco, outros de Harry, e outros apenas narrando.

O primeiro capitulo deve sair hoje ou amanhã:D


	2. POV Draco

No começo agente não planejava ter tantos filhos, afinal, eu era um Malfoy e não um coelho. Ou era o que eu pensava. Mais, nos primeiros meses da primeira gestação do Harry, conversamos pela primeira vez sobre isso. Ele estava adorando tudo, e disse que queria o máximo de filhos possível. Algumas conversas e até infantis brigas vieram e logo entramos em um acordo. Chegaríamos até o oitavo filho, o que já é uma exceção enorme que eu estava fazendo. E ainda assim só concordei porque os argumentos dele eram justos.

Primeiro ele tentou ir pelo lado emocional, dizendo o quanto tinha sido solitário na infância, e recontando alguns episódios de sua morada com seus tios. Confesso que até hoje eu sinto uma enorme vontade de saber se os Dursley's estão vivos, pra poder mandá-los pra debaixo da terra eu mesmo.

Com a parte emocional eu tinha aceitado uns quatro filhos. Mais aí ele foi pra parte racional e comentou que nós dois tínhamos dinheiro o suficiente, o que era verdade, já que trabalhávamos por diversão, eu como técnico de um time, e ele controlava a empresa de vassouras e cuidava da casa.

Depois ele falou do enorme espaço na casa, que eu também não podia negar, afinal, concordei em morar em Godric's Hollow, mais construímos uma bela mansão onde um dia foi a moradia dos Potter's. E com isso, o numero foi pra oito filhos.

Conversamos também brevemente sobre a geração, mais acabamos por decidir que o Harry ficaria com essa parte. Seria menos confuso pras crianças, e elas poderiam estipular uma idéia de quem era a "mãe". O moreno não reclamou de ser o passivo, afinal, entre as quatro paredes ele fazia a loucura que tinha vontade e nessa questão eu posso afirmar que de Santo ele num tem nada.

Primeiro, fomos agraciados com uma linda garotinha, a qual ficou sendo chamada de Carolyn. Nem preciso dizer que me comportei feito um bobo quando estava perto dela. Apesar de dar adeus às madrugadas e olá as olheiras embaixo dos olhos, foram meses de completa felicidade.

Harry a mimava até mais do que eu. Ela possuía um guarda roupa completo, e toda vez que eu chegava em casa, Carolyn estava com uma roupa de cor diferente que combinava com o laço nos cabelos negros e com os sapatinhos. Os padrinhos firam sendo o casal Weasley mesmo, por que eram as pessoas mais próximas, e afinal, os melhores amigos de Harry. Quando estava pra completar um ano, ela disse sua primeira palavra: "papa". Não preciso nem comentar que o Harry começou a chorar e eu usei toda a minha força pra segurar minhas próprias lagrimas.

Quando Carolyn estava com três anos, eu já tinha esperanças que o Harry havia desistido do time de quadribol. Apesar de eu ainda querer um filho homem pra poder levar o meu sobrenome e o de Harry por mais uma geração, mais preferi não comentar nada.

No momento em que eu menos esperava, o moreno voltou a irradiar o dobro de felicidade e anunciou estar esperando nossa segunda cria.

Brian nasceu realizando um dos meus maiores desejos. Novamente vieram as madrugadas sem dormir e os mimos. Desta vez, nada de vestidos, mais nem por isso a quantidade diminuiu. Harry tinha uma ânsia de dar aos filhos tudo que não teve, e não era eu quem iria interferir porque, por mais que eu nunca vá admitir, faria de tudo pra ver aquelas coisas pequenas e rosadas sorrirem.

Mais dois anos, e o terceiro anuncio veio. Não pude deixar de sorrir ao pensar que todos os Malfoy's deveriam estar se remexendo agoniados em seus túmulos. Era a primeira vez que um Malfoy teria três filhos, o máximo sempre foi dois.

Dulce nasceu numa noite chuvosa, mais nem por isso foi desmerecida. Foi recebida com tanta alegria quanto Carolyn. Mais uma garotinha que se renderia aos mimos de seu pai.

Num dia em que fui ao Beco comprar suprimentos pra sobrevivência, e também pra relaxar longe do choro insistente de Dulce que provou ser a mais necessitada de atenção, acabei encontrando Blaise. Conversamos um bom tempo e descobri que ele havia casado com a Pansy e tinham um filho de dois anos. Reatamos uma antiga amizade nesse dia.

Eles ficaram sendo convidados tão freqüentes quanto Hermione e o Rony lá em casa, o que acabou rendendo um afilhado. Nosso quarto filho, que chegou dois anos depois de Dulce. Todd se mostrou um bebê quieto e independente, o que me rendeu algumas noites de sono completo. Merlin e o espelho sabem como eu estava precisando de uma.

Finais de semana, fazíamos uma vez por mês, churrasco lá na mansão. Harry adorava cozinhar, e nossos filhos se davam muito bem com os filhos de Rony e Hermione e Pansy e Blaise. Apesar de nenhum deles nos bater em quantidade, o que o Weasley não cansava de frisar, pra me encher a paciência. Frases como "Quem é o coelho agora?" eram repetidas incontáveis vezes, e eu era obrigado a engolir, ou então rosnar pra ele. Eu costumava optar pela segunda.

Mais um ano e veio Nathan, contradizendo minha esperança que o Harry pararia por ali. E sem nem esperar um tempo considerável, com somente um ano de diferença, veio a Emily.

Silencio foi arrancado do vocabulário impiedosamente, a não ser nas poucas horas em que eu dormia sem ninguém ter pesadelo, ou sem Emily chorar. Traduzindo: muitas poucas horas.

Apesar de tudo, eu realmente gostava de tudo aquilo. Chegar em casa acabado de cansado e encontrar seis sorrisos enormes e felizes lhe esperando. Alem de um marido lindo, com a felicidade irradiando pelos seus olhos. Era uma realização indescritível. Então costumávamos jantar e logo depois ir pra frente da lareira, onde eu contava historias do trabalho e eles narravam o dia deles. Eram essas horas que faziam tudo valer a pena.

Mais dois anos de rotina e mais uma princesa agraciou a casa. Amanda nasceu no meio de uma tarde de outono, trazendo mais musica nas madrugadas e adicionando mais um sorriso e um abraço carinhoso as minhas chegadas em casa.

Novamente não esperamos muito, um ano e meu moreno novamente veio dar a noticia pela oitava vez. Agora seria o ultimo. No quinto mês de gravidez, Carolyn recebeu a coruja que a convidava a ingressar na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Está aí mais uma coisa que eu me esqueci de acrescentar. Sendo filhos de quem eram, eles costumavam demonstrar seus poderes acidentalmente, sempre que possível. A maioria das vezes era quando brigavam entre si e acontecia uma explosão aqui, ou um incêndio ali. Na época em que Dulce nasceu, nós chamamos um elfo pra ficar em casa, e depois de Amanda, tínhamos três.

Fomos todos até a estação, juntamente com a primogênita. Eu e o Harry não gostamos muito de sair pra lugares públicos muitas vezes, pelo simples fato de que, apesar de todo o tempo, sempre viraríamos capa de jornal. Ainda mais agora com essa tara por crianças.

Do jeito que eles me "amavam", provavelmente tinham algumas idéias de eu ser um louco ninfomaníaco ou pedófilo. O Harry era somente uma vitima de todos e algumas fãns ainda acreditam que eu o mantenho sobre impero todos esses anos. Eu queria que elas vissem o Santo Potter na cama, aí veríamos quem é o louco ninfomaníaco.

Porem, nesse dia em especial, Harry comunicou que iríamos todos como uma verdadeira família, se despedir e dar apoio pra Carolyn, assim como faríamos com todos os outros. E lá fomos nós, pra mais uma capa no Profeta Diário, com um Harry barrigudo me abraçando e chorando emocionado, acenando juntamente com todos os irmãos.

Alguns meses e o que era pra ser o ultimo filho, resolveu se dobrar. Eram gêmeos. Isso explicava bastante. Foi a gravidez em que o moreno mais teve desejos estranhos, como brigadeiro com pedaços de maça e jaca, e outras coisas que eu tive que pedir pra Granger- agora Wesley, pois não entendo muito de comida trouxa.

E com isso, Jennifer e Jessé vieram ao mundo como se me desafiasse e dissessem que eu não posso controlar tudo.

E com isso, segundo o estipulado e calculado, encerramos nossas crias, certo? ERRADO!

Os gêmeos Weasley's tiveram a brilhante idéia de fazer uma despedida de solteiro pro Neville que, acreditem se quiser, estava se casando. Logicamente que fomos, deixando os gêmeos com dois anos de idade serem cuidados por uma babá contratada.

Uma cerveja amanteigada pra lá, um drink pra lá e quando eu dei por mim, estava em cima de uma mesa, sem blusa e dançando Macho Man. Harry não estava muito melhor, mais com certeza eu ganhava. Ele estava com a camisa aberta me observando e assoviando ao mesmo tempo em que se ocupava em bater em algumas mãos que tentavam me pegar. Eu não os culpo,afinal, quem resistiria? **(NA: certamente, eu não!)**

Bem, naquela noite fizemos mais um filho. O que eu posso dizer? Malfoy's são realmente férteis. Vou ter que me lembrar de avisar aos meus filhos homens isso.

Kyle nasceu nove meses depois. Felizmente ele era bem calado, encerrando com perfeição a linhagem de Draco e Harry.

Em setembro, mais um membro partiu pra Hogwarts. Era rotina que todos iam pra estação deixar Carolyn pra mais um ano letivo. Mais dessa vez Brian iria junto. A despedida foi praticamente a mesma, com a diferença de que tinham mais um membro, que no momento era muito pequeno pra acenar e se conformava em dormir no colo de Harry.

Dois anos depois Harry se cansou de ter que tomar remédio e pediu pra mim pra ir pra parte drástica da coisa e fazer uma vasectomia. Foram muitas brigas até eu concordar em expor minhas partes a médicos, alem do mais pra serem "mutiladas" como eu gostava de frisar.

Apesar de ter ameaçado cada membro da família dos médicos se eles fizessem a coisa errada, eu ainda me sentia nervoso. E ainda tinha o medo ridículo de agulha. Acontece que eu acabei jogando minha dignidade pela janela e desmaiei quando vi o tamanho da seringa.

O resultado disso foi que eu não ouvi ele dizer a frase "20 dias sem sexo". Ou pelo menos meu cérebro se negou a guardar essa mensagem que entrou em um ouvido e saiu rapidamente pelo outro, como se fosse um xingamento.

Conseqüência? Nove meses depois vieram Vicent e Victor, agora sim fechando o time de futebol que o Harry sempre sonhou.

Realmente, u não sabia o que era silencio a muito tempo. Mais vieram milhões de recompensas juntamente com todos eles, e posso afirmar que não me arrependo de nada e até me orgulho de ser o Malfoy que acabou com as tradições Malfonianas. Eu tenho uma família imensamente feliz, saudável e... grande.

-----------------------------------s2------------------------D/H--------------------------s2----------

Rony – "Nessa você se superou doninha! Então, só pra não perder o costume, quem é o coelho agora?"

Draco(rosnando) – "Pelo menos eu tenho condições pra criá-los Pobretão"

Rony – "Claro, claro. Mais isso não deixa de fazer de você um coelho.E quem disse que meus pais não tinham condições?"

Draco- "Tudo seu de segunda mão grita isso, Wesel!"

Harry-" Querem parar com isso! Vai acordar os gêmeos!"

:D

Aqui esta... desculpem, eu sei que não tem ação nenhuma e muito menos comedia, mais foi a introdução, no próximo eu vejo se melhoro.

Devo dizer que não esperava por reviews antes do primeiro cap, mais muitíssimo obrigada... eu tentei postar ontem a noite, mais deu algum problema e eu num consegui.

:D

**milinha-potter** Que bom que gostou da idéia! Sim sim, AMO mpreg, ainda mais com esses dois aí:D Valeu a review espero que goste da fic!

**Simca-chan: **Realmente eu concordo com essa razão tbm, em gênero, numero e grau. O Harry que teve os filhos como pode ver, eu preferi não bagunçar a cabeça das crianças e tbm, o Harry tem mais a cara de "mãe".

**Deni Chan: **Uau! Que honra! xP Valeu mesmo Deni. E foi mal pelo capitulo chato, mais eu precisava da introdução. Espero que goste dos próximos e deixe reviews!

Bejocas!


	3. Um dia como outro qualquer

**------------- Nota Da Autora:**

**Autora:** Tety Potter-Malfoy

**Rate**: T

**Disclaimer**: Peguei **_alguns_** persos emprestados da tia JK que teve a idéia deles mais rápido que eu... . E tb aquele blábláblá sobre não ganhar nada com isso, apenas reviews se vcs forem gentis! E também peguei a idéia básica do filme de mesmo nome. :D

**Resumo:** Baseado no filme. Draco e Harry vivem felizes em Godric's Hollow, mais logo ambos recebem proposta de emprego e resolvem se mudar. Como Draco irá se virar, quando Harry viaja á negócios?

**Recado:** SLASH! Mpreg!

**AVISO: Harry está escrevendo um livro. As passagens entre "" são trechos dele.**

**Pares:** Harry/Draco

**Betagem**: Não tenho, mais to aceitando inscrições!!

-----------------------------------------s2 DH s2------------------------------------------------

"Doze é o nosso número.

É a quantidade de jogos que o Draco tem como treinador dos LittleYangs.

É a quantidade de vezes que eu o beijo pela manhã.

E é a quantidade de filhos que tentamos criar."

O dia amanheceu ensolarado, e Harry estava em seu quarto, revisando o livro do qual se distraiu escrevendo, enquanto cuidava das crianças.

Fazia dois anos desde que os gêmeos nasceram mais muita coisa havia mudado. Um novo ministro foi nomeado, acrescentaram mais uma seção no Ministério, que se ocupava em "atualizar" o mundo bruxo com algumas invenções trouxas. Bruxos agora usavam carros trouxas pra se locomover, pois a rede de floo e os portais somente são liberados em ultimo caso, pra ter uma maior segurança.

Harry se lembrava bem de como seu marido foi contra ao uso de um automóvel. Ou uma "caixa trouxa que se move". Mais logo ele se convenceu de que ficar andando com portais ou pó de floo com crianças pequenas não era a melhor idéia. Finalmente, quando Todd foi parar na DesdosdeMel e eles demoraram horas pra encontrá-lo, Draco entrou num curso do Ministério pra aprender a dirigir e comprou um carro grande o bastante pra toda a família. Leia-se, uma mini-Combe.

Porem a mudança mais surpreendente foi o que o mais novo diretor de Hogwarts, Sr. Charlie Bongovick, fez.

Mudando uma tradição de milênios, ele transformou Hogwarts numa escola comum. Continuava formando bruxos, mais agora eles pegavam o trem pela manha e voltavam à tarde. É um fanático que sempre põe a família em primeiro lugar, mais Harry não reclamou de poder ter seus filhos ao seu alcance.

Agora, o moreno estava lá. Com quarenta anos, doze filhos e continuava com aquela aura jovem e amorosa ao seu redor. Talvez, depois desses anos ela só tenha feito aumentar. Um barulho na porta o fez levantar os olhos verdes do papel e sorrir pro marido que havia acabado de entrar.

-Bom dia! Precisa de para-médicos? – Perguntou logo que Draco voou pra uma poltrona, respirando fundo.

-Não, somente de alguns anos mais jovem, das minhas velhas e resistentes pernas de volta.

Eles sorriram e Draco perguntou indicando o livro com a cabeça:

-Terminou?

-Sim, estou somente revisando. E olha só!

Mostrou orgulhoso, uma folha de papel impecável que tinha o nome e o autor. Draco sorriu. Lembrava bem dessa mesma folha sendo triturada pelo Monstro. Que por acaso era o nome do cachorro que eles possuíam, eventualmente um São Bernardo. O loiro olhou de relance pra cama e sorriu.

-Hey querido, sabe o que eu estava pensando enquanto corria? –Sem esperar resposta, Draco se levantou calmamente indo ficar em frente à poltrona de Harry. – Faz quantos anos que estamos casados? Cinco, Seis?

-Vinte e dois. – Respondeu o moreno com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-Eu ia dizer em seguida! Então, acho que esta na hora de fazermos uma mudança, como esse nosso colchão, por exemplo. Eles esta com calombos enormes.

Harry sorriu, entendendo onde o marido queria chegar e disse:

-Ah, mais esse colchão tem um concerto rápido, basta você deitar nele e bater os braços pra todos os lados.

O loiro sorriu e disse enquanto sentava:

-É? Somente fazer isso aqui?

No momento seguinte varias risadas encheram o quarto e Draco foi soterrado por crianças que pulavam em cima dele, saindo debaixo do lençol, e abraçavam, fazendo cócegas. Inclusive Monstro, que acho divertido lamber os pés dele.

"Ter doze filhos é uma loucura, mais uma família pequena definitivamente não estava nos meus planos.

Depois dos gêmeos, eu e Draco éramos especialistas em administrar o caos."

---------------------------------------

A casa de aparência tranqüila de repente teve Nathan andando de skate pelo corredor, seguido de Kyle demonstrando artes marciais. Logo atrás, Draco carregava os gêmeos e tentava por ordem pra ninguém se atrasar.

Logo ouviu a voz de Harry atrás de si:

- Amor, Brian voltou a chegar tarde. Fale com ele.

Draco revirou os olhos, deixando os gêmeos no chão, tirou o bastão das mãos de Emily quando ela se empenhava em bater com ele na porta do banheiro.

- A fresca da Dulce está aí dentro passando maquiagem a um tempão pai!

Draco bateu na porta do banheiro e disse:

-Faltam dois minutos Dulce.

-Pai você viu meu sapo?

-Não Jesse, procure embaixo da cama.

Em seguida Draco entrou no quarto do filho mais velho, apreciando ter os sons matinais abafados.

-Bom dia adolescente. – O garoto apenas levantou o dedão, dando sinal de vida, e logo olhou sonolento pro loiro. – Você foi pego pelo radar do seu pai. Tente chegar até ás dez, dia de semana, eu sei que a Beth vai entender.

O filho rodou os olhos mais logo murmurou um "Ok! Entendido."

-Se apresse ou vai se atrasar.

---------------------------------------

Harry estava ajudando Amanda e Jennifer a arrumar o material. Eles adoravam levar livros extras e isso o preocupava pelo peso. A porta do quarto abriu e os gêmeos entraram, agarrando um em cada perna do Harry. As suas vozes fizeram um uníssono quase perfeito.

-Pai, estamos com fome!

Harry fechou as duas mochilas, alertando as meninas pra não colocarem mais nada dentro. Ouviu um barulho na janela e virou-se, desequilibrando pelo fato dos gêmeos não terem-no largado. Um som de dor foi ouvido, e logo os quatro saíram correndo do quarto, tentando esconder o riso com a mão porem falhando miseravelmente.

Depois de esfregar o os joelhos e resmungar, abriu a janela pra coruja parda entrar.

-Olá Felix, traz noticias de Carolyn?

A coruja piou e logo que a carta foi tirada de sua pata, levantou vôo sem esperar resposta. O conteúdo era apenas uma foto bruxa de sua filha mais velha acenando feliz pra câmera, ao lado de um rapaz bastante bonito que lembrava bastante o professor Lockhart, como todos aqueles dentes e parecia esta a procura do melhor perfil. Logo atrás, numa caligrafia delicada estava escrito_. "Pai, sinto muito mais não vou poder estar aí hoje à tarde. Eu e o Henry estamos de mudança. Mande beijos a todos."_

Ficou um tempo olhando a foto, até lembrar que deixou Draco com onze crianças pra cuidar.

Chegou à cozinha e sorriu ao ver que todos estavam ajudando sem reclamações. Os elfos, Harry havia dispensado um ano antes por achar que seus filhos estavam ficando por demais mimados. E também porque achou que mais um pouco e teria que pagar um psicólogo pras criaturas.

Agora, lá estava Draco fritando ovos em uma frigideira e Brian em outra. Emily, Amanda e Jennifer estavam preparando as lancheiras, com sucos e biscoitos. Todd e Nathan estavam colocando a mesa. Kyle estava arrumando o cabelo no quarto.

Começou a limpar os gêmeos que tinham tentado ajudar Draco e acabaram quebrando os ovos em si mesmos, quando Dulce caminhou até o meio da cozinha e começou:

-Eu sei que a maioria esmagadora aqui nessa casa não liga pra aparência com tanta obsessão quanto eu. Porem uma das minhas metas na vida é informar a comunidade de Godric's Hollow que os Potter-Malfoy usam sabonete sim! Tirando você pai e o Kyle. Então, sendo a modelo de higiene e boa apresentação, acredito que tenha direito a mais cinco minutos diante do espelho.

Draco deu um sorriso de canto de lábio. Realmente tinha que concordar com a filha de que a maioria havia puxado ao Harry, que tratava da aparência em ultimo caso e não ligava muito pro que estava usando. Olhou pra ela e disse:

-Três. – Afinal, era um Malfoy. Sabia muito bem barganhar.

-Fechado! – Disse ela rapidamente.

-Agora tome conta dessa frigideira que eu vou colocar minha gravata. – Disse o loiro, olhando no relógio. Felizmente não estavam atrasados.

Demorou apenas alguns minutos pra ele voltar, ainda dando o nó. Harry já havia limpado os gêmeos com a varinha e tirado e cheiro de ovo, aproveitou que todos estavam sentando na mesa e foi dizendo:

-Emily, sua suspensão do time de quadribol acabou, você vai hoje, e tente acertar somente a bola com o bastão e não ameaçar ninguém. Todd, você tem ensaio da banda hoje depois que chegar de Hogwarts. Amanda e Jennifer, sua professora pediu pra que não a corrigissem na frente da classe. -Parou dando um sorriso e balançando a cabeça, como se pensasse que nunca falaria isso a um filho seu. - Mike, cuidado com o skate. Eu consertei a roda que saiu. Vicent e Victor têm hora no dentista, vão pro trabalho com o papai.

Os dois últimos fizeram festa e agarraram a perna do loiro, que lembrou aos outros:

- E vamos tirar foto pra o cartão de Natal hoje.

Várias reclamações e resmungos foram ouvidos. Draco ignorou a todos e virou pra Harry que distribuía torradas.

-Quando Carolyn chega?

-Temo que ela não venha. – Desse o moreno tristemente, sentando á mesa.

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas mais não disse nada, sentando numa extremidade da mesa e aceitando a torrada que seu esposo oferecia.

-Ela nunca mais apareceu desde que começou a namorar aquele idiota.

-Não fale assim dele Emily.

- Papai, ele faz sobrancelha, depila o peito e passa brilho (1)! – Justificou Nathan com o nariz enrugado em desaprovação.

-É, isso é estranho. – Harry não pode deixar de concordar com um sorriso nos lábios. Draco ficava sempre de fora nas discussões pra não ter que concordar com todos os termos pejorativos sobre o rapaz. A verdade é que nunca aprovaria nenhum "macho" com sua filha.

-Não tem problema, Dulce inclui ela na foto pela aquela maquina.

-Computador, pai. – Falou a garota rodando os olhos. Realmente adaptar seu pai Draco na tecnologia trouxa era um trabalho de muitos anos.

-Você pode me incluir também? – Disse Emily imediatamente, olhando esperançosa pra Dulce.

-Hey, se vai fazer com a Emy eu também quero!

-Nada disso Nathan, Dulce só vai incluir a Carolyn, fim de conversa. Eu quero todos aqui as cinco.

------------------------------------------

Draco mastigou uma torrada calmamente, observando a manchete do profeta que por algum milagre havia saído do pé deles, quando viu algo passando rente ao seu rosto. Quando se virou, Jessé estava com um limpador de piscina indo em direção ao lustre. Seguiu essa direção com os olhos e enxergou um sapo verde e gordo, pendurado nele. So teve tempo de gritar:

-Jesse, NÃO!

Mais a confusão já estava posta. O sapo pulou na mesa melecando todos os mais próximos. O loiro se protegeu com o jornal, dando graças a Merlin por ainda estar impecável.

O sapo se precipitou, pulando pro balcão e derrubando todas as lancheiras. Harry correu pra outra ponta com o bastão da Emily e todo sujo de ovos e leite.

-'To cobrindo aqui a saída!

Draco pegou o limpador de piscina e caminhou lentamente até o sapo. Quando ia proferir o golpe, escorregou em um pedaço de salsicha e caiu com um baque no chão, levando mais algumas vasilhas de comida, inclusive uma jarra de suco. Levantou com certa dificuldade e segurando firmemente o limpador com o sapo dentro.

Ninguém ousou falar nada no aposento. Todos ali sabiam o quanto Draco se preocupava com a aparência, e agora lá estava ele, com suco de caju escorrendo pelos cabelos e um pedaço de salsicha da bochecha. Harry olhava os pés, concentrando todas as suas forças em não gargalhar, o que sabia que irritaria ainda mais o marido.

_**To be continue...**_

----------------------------------------------------HD---------------------------------------------

**(1)** – Na verdade, ele usa protetor labial, como o mesmo defende. Mais pra eles é tudo igual...

Oláaaa! Mais um capitulo on! Eu não gostei muito dele não, e vai de aviso que eu não revisei. Sinto informar que minhas férias acabaram, e agora eh 3 ano, responsabilidade! Net soh a noite e finais de semana!

Mais agente vai levando aos trancos e barrancos.

Quem quiser se cadastrar pra ser minha beta eu tbm agradeceria muito! To realmente sem tempo pra revisar os capítulos.

Sugestões e criticas são aceitas de braços abertos.

Agora vamos as reviews:

**Thais Weasley Malfoy:** Eu também amo o Draco, que bom que gostou da despedida de solteiro... tenho certeza que ele tambem adorou... rs. Valeu a review!

**Deni Chan:** huahuahuahuhuahua... eu ri demais com sua viajem... Que bom que gostou do cap. Espero que esse tenha saído tragável. Beeejo!

**Simca-chan:** Sim sim, eles se completam! Mto perfeitos... rs. Que bom que gostou do cap! Adorei a review. Valeu:D

**rafael9692:** Pra mim já é difícil memorizar os nomes, imagino pra vocês! Mais acho que dá pra entender mais ao menos. Rs... Quanto aos nomes... bem... eu fui num site... auahuuhahuauha... :D Tnks pela review... bejos!

**Maxin:** hauahuahuhuahua, o Draco tem um "que" de ninfomaníaco mesmo... ahuauhuhauh... Que bom que gostou! Valeu a review... bejo!

**Bru:** Estou a procura de uma mesmo! Espero não ter ficado muuito tosco! Beijos e valeu a review!

**Matt. M. P.:** huahuahuahuhua... serio que vc achou engraçado? Nossa... que bom! Vou ver se eu faço uma cap com o POV do Harry... Tnks pela review! Bejinhos...

**Hermione Seixas:** Valeu pelo elogio! É uma pena que não goste de D/H... eu acho simplesmente perfeito! Mais gosto num se discute:D Bejokas e valeu a review.

**milinha-potter:** Que bom que gostou do cap! Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Bejokas, e valeu messsmo a review!

Obrigada também a todos que leram e não deixaram review, espero que deixem dessa vez e me digam o que acharam! Beiiiijos:D


	4. POV Harry

**12 é Demais**

**------------- Nota Da Autora:**

**Autora:** Tety Potter-Malfoy

**Rate**: T

**Disclaimer**: Peguei _**alguns**_ persos emprestados da tia JK que teve a idéia deles mais rápido que eu... . E também aquele blábláblá sobre não ganhar nada com isso, apenas reviews se vocês forem gentis! E também peguei a idéia básica do filme de mesmo nome. :D

**Resumo:** Baseado no filme. Draco e Harry vivem felizes em Godric's Hollow, mais logo ambos recebem proposta de emprego e resolvem se mudar. Como Draco irá se virar, quando Harry viaja á negócios?

**Recado:** SLASH! Mpreg!

**Pares:** Harry/Draco

**Betagem**: Black.Alexa

-----------------------------------------s2 DH s2------------------------------------------------

**POV Harry**

Sempre quis ter uma grande família. Na verdade, depois que ingressei no mundo mágico e entendi a coisa toda de "Menino-que-viveu" e principalmente depois que soube da profecia, eu nunca achei que sobreviveria tempo o bastante sequer pra casar.

Mais alguém lá em cima foi contra. Passei todo o meu sétimo ano treinando e aprendendo feitiços e defesas na esperança de ter uma chance quando o "Grande Momento" chegasse. Foi no final do ano que fiquei sabendo que Draco não estava do lado de seu pai e do amoroso Tom, e sim do nosso lado. Do meu lado.

Pela primeira vez, conversamos. Numa reunião da ordem da Fênix, e acabei o conhecendo. Draco. Não o filho de Lucius. Não um Malfoy. Apenas Draco, na sua mais pura essência.

Não me pergunte quando veio o amor. Eu não saberia dizer concretamente. Talvez tenha vindo se instalando aos poucos, tentando não ser percebido. No momento da luta final, Voldemort invadiu minha mente. Nós estávamos afastados dos outros que lutavam por uma barreira mágica que se instalou com o poder de ambos.

E então, foi o próprio Tom Riddle Junior que me fez descobrir o amor já instalado no meu peito. _"Você é patético Potter! Amando o filho do meu mais fiel comesal. Mais... Vamos usar isso ao meu favor."_

Essas haviam sido as ultimas palavras do bruxo mais temido do mundo, pois logo depois ele cometeu o maior erro do mundo, apontar a varinha para certo loiro sonserino que lutava bravamente contra sua tia Belatriz.

Na metade das palavras que certamente mataria Draco, um monstro rugiu dentro de mim, clamando por vingança. Logo ouve um estalo e a proteção em volta de nós havia desaparecido. Tom Riddle, Voldemort, Aquele-que-não-deve-nomeado, monstro dos infernos ou qualquer outro carinhoso apelido, deixou de existir. Virou pó.

Eu ainda tremia da cabeça aos pés, mais antes de desmaiar de cansaço, estuporei Belatriz, que lançava um Cruciatus em Draco, sem perceber a morte de seu mestre.

Acordei três dias depois, no hospital. Logo fiquei sabendo de todos que haviam morrido lutando bravamente, e me senti aliviado ao saber que não foram muitos. Pelo menos não do lado do bem. Recebi visita de todas as pessoas possíveis. Meu quarto era o maior do St. Mungos, pra poder caber os presentes e os cartões de agradecimento que recebia de toda a população bruxa.

Com dois dias veio a visita mais esperada. E foi como tudo começou. Nós continuamos amigos por um curto período de tempo, até virarmos namorados, amantes, noivos e finalmente casados.

Compramos uma casa em Godric's Hollow para poder levar a vida, sem muitos jornalistas distorcendo coisas e colocando Draco como vilão. Logo eu engravidei pela primeira vez. Antes do nascimento de Carolyn, eu tive varias conversas e apelações com meu marido, até convencê-lo a ter uma grande família.

Eu não entendia seu lado, afinal, não era ele que teria que ficar nove meses passando mal e sendo chutado! Tínhamos concordado em ficar com oito, porém, com deslizes ali e imprevistos acolá, paramos no doze.

Hoje de manhã aconteceu um pequeno imprevisto na hora do café. Não que isso fosse anormal de acontecer, porém dessa vez, lá estava o loiro que mais se preocupava em deixar seu cabelo limpo, com a aparência de quem acabou de sair de uma guerra de comida.

Eu mordia o meu indicador fortemente, tentando não rir da situação e deixá-lo mau frente às crianças. Observei ele entregar o sapo ao Jesse, ordenando que o menino o colocasse bem seguro dentro da gaiola. Draco respirou fundo e eu soube que ele iria começar um discurso longo e chato sobre "ter modos". Não agüentei mais segurar e soltei uma sonora gargalhada.

As crianças pareciam aliviadas e se juntaram aos risos. O loiro se virou lentamente e veio caminhando em minha direção vagarosamente, com um brilho perigoso no olhar. Não conseguia parar de rir. Aquele pedaço de salsicha que ia escorregando vagarosamente era irresistivelmente hilário contrastando com o rosto aristocrático do meu marido.

Ele me olhou profundamente, talvez percebendo que eu consegui desviar de todas as comidas lançadas e estava completamente limpo. Pegou um copo de leite na bancada e posicionou em cima da minha cabeça.

As crianças pararam de rir imediatamente e eu o olhei incrédulo.

-Você não teria coragem.

Parecia ter sido uma escolha ruim de palavras, considerando que no minuto seguinte eu tinha um líquido branco e viscoso espalhado por todo meu corpo. (**N/A:** mentes pervas em ação!).

Ele riu delicadamente, e logo virou pras crianças, falando com seriedade:

-Vocês têm cinco minutos para estarem no colégio.

Todos se levantaram fazendo bastante barulho ao arrastar todas as cadeiras e saíram correndo em busca de seus pertences e meios de transporte. Quando a cozinha estava vazia, ele se virou pra mim.

-Não acredito que riu de mim, Potter.

Eu fiz bico.

-Não acredito que derramou leite em mim, Malfoy!

Ele sorriu amorosamente e me beijou. Lógico que Draco havia mudado com o tempo. Se ele ainda fosse envolvido com a capa dos Malfoy's, teria explodido a casa com sua raiva. Felizmente, esse não era o cara com que eu tinha me casado.

Nós dois lançamos um feitiço rápido de limpeza em tudo, inclusive nos nossos corpos. Draco torceu o nariz. Não gostava do feitiço. Preferia um bom banho, mais não havia tempo.

Em cinco minutos, eu estava na varanda, tentando lembrar a todos seus compromissos e objetos que mais esqueciam. Brian já dirigia, e ia com o segundo carro da família pra estação, pegar o trem para Hogwarts, juntamente com Dulce e Todd.

Nathan, que começaria Hogwarts no ano seguinte, ia de skate, já que a escola ficava perto e a cidade tinha pouco movimento, juntamente com Kyle. Emily, Amanda, Jennifer e Jesse iam de bicicleta.

Os gêmeos caçulas iam com o pai, pois tinham consulta com o dentista, mais normalmente ficavam comigo.

-Argh! Estou atrasado, a gravata está alinhada?

Caminhei rapidamente até Draco, e ajeitei a dita cuja pra ele. Depois de um amoroso beijo de despedida, ele já ia virando pra ir quando voltou.

-Vai na empresa hoje?

-Vou sim. Primeiro vou passar na casa do Rony e da Mione hoje, e ver se eles podem olhar as crianças.

Draco deu um sorriso diabólico. Adorava quando o Rony tinha que cuidar de todo mundo. Mais ele não disse nada sobre os planos pro dia seguinte. Eu ri, delicadamente e apontei pro carro onde os gêmeos estavam esperando parecendo aborrecidos com a demora. Ele se virou e foi caminhando.

Não pude deixar de olhar pra bunda dele. Podem passar os anos e a bunda do Malfoy continuava a ser motivo de aplausos e prêmios. Dessa vez eu fui pego na minha contemplação. O loiro se virou lentamente e perguntou indignado:

-Você estava me observando?

Apenas balancei os ombros inocentemente.

-Doze filhos e ainda temos fogo, hein?

Eu ri abertamente e lancei um beijo pra ele.

-Não demore querido, a noite é uma criança.

Com um último olhar de luxúria, ele finalmente entrou no carro, sumindo do meu campo de vista.

Entrei em casa e suspirei alto. Ficava tão silenciosa sem todos. Comecei minha limpeza vagarosamente, dando tempo pra ficar tarde o bastante pra uma visita. Limpei todos os aposentos, que não eram poucos, e deixei o almoço pronto. Cozinhar era uma das coisas que eu adorava fazer e os Dursley's me obrigaram a aprimorar.

Tomei banho, e me arrumei. Não tão relaxado e nem muito elegante. Mais como eu ia passar pela empresa pra ver como andavam as coisas, optei por uma blusa social e uma calça jeans.

Passei revisando a casa novamente, coloquei Monstro pra fora, como uma espécie de vigia. Ele sempre ficava na varando quando a casa estava vazia. Era bem treinado pra proteger. Não que a casa precisa-se, com tantos feitiços, mais era bom deixar um aviso a mais.

Antes, quando Monstro era pequeno e eu e Draco não nos preocupávamos tanto com feitiços de proteção, alem do básico, um fotógrafo conseguiu entrar e se esconder debaixo da minha cama. Ele conseguiu tirar fotos tão íntimas, minha e do meu marido que eu fiquei assustado por não ter percebido mais alguém no quarto.

Felizmente, não é muito fácil de esconder de tantas pessoas e ele acabou sendo pego antes de conseguir fugir. Eu lancei um feitiço na memória e Draco queimou as fotos, apesar de ter me mostrado antes. Tenho certeza que a Senhora Weasley teria um belo infarto se as fotos fosse á publico.

Peguei a chave do meu carro, e caminhei até ele, lançando um ultimo feitiço na casa pra me alertar se alguém chegasse. Toquei a campainha da casa dos meus amigos poucos minutos depois. Mione que abriu a porta.

-Harry! Que surpresa agradável!

Sorri pra Hermione e ela logo se lançou pra um abraço.

-Olá Mione.

-Padinooooo!

Harry sorriu e se separou da amiga, para poder pegar seu afilhado no colo.

-Hey campeão.

-Cadê meu oto padino?

-Draco está trabalhando. E então? Nunca mais foram nos visitar, não é? – acrescentei, olhando acusadoramente pra morena.

-Nem vocês!

-Mione... Vamos combinar que quatro pessoas se deslocarem é mais fácil que treze...

A garota riu delicadamente, e puxou o amigo pra cozinha, onde preparava um bolo.

- Ricardo está no colégio, acredito?

-Sim. E Rony no Ministério. Mais me conte Harry, como estão todos?

-Graças a Merlin, bem. Você sabe como eu fico quando um não está Mione.

A mulher riu e acenou com a cabeça.

-Sim, sei bem. Eu lembro quando você quase explodiu a escola no dia que Jesse voltou pra casa com o olho machucado por ter apanhado.

Eu acenei com a cabeça, não querendo lembrar do episódio porque até hoje tenho ganas assassinas.

-Na verdade, Mione. Por mais que eu esteja devendo, essa não é uma visita de cortesia. Eu vim pedir um favorzinho.

Colin caminhou até mim, arrastando um coelho pelas orelhas, e pediu colo. Eu o coloquei sentado na mesa distraidamente. Hermione levou a massa do bolo ao forno e se sentou em frente a nós dois.

-Então?

-Hum... Amanhã é o meu aniversário de casamento.

Hermione riu. Com essa simples frase, ela sabia o que vinha a seguir, e o que isso implicava.

_Todos os anos, no aniversário de casamento de Draco e de Harry, eles deixavam as crianças sobre meus cuidados. Como não dava conta sozinha, acabava chamando as cunhadas que vinham ajudar junto com seus filhos e seus respectivos maridos que gostavam de fazer companhia ao Rony e apreciar vê-lo arrancando os cabelos._

_Sempre virava uma zona, e apesar de ter quartos o suficiente na mansão, Mione sempre saia recolhendo as crianças dormindo em cima da mesa, no chão, no tapete, no colchão e até embaixo da mesinha de centro._

_Aquilo virou uma cerimônia anual. Somente comparada ao natal, e aos aniversários, que eram muitos._

Eu olhei pra ela, com a minha melhor cara de cachorro pidão, que aperfeiçoei com os anos, assistindo aos melhores: meus filhos.

Quando ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça, como todos os anos, eu e Colin demos um grito de alegria. Ele pela bagunça e eu por uma noite sem elas. Sorri amavelmente e agradeci algumas centenas de vezes.

-Então... Draco comentou algo do que pretende fazer amanhã? – perguntei inocentemente.

Ela fez uma cara mais inocente ainda e eu sabia que daquela boca não sairia uma palavra. Fiquei com calafrios de curiosidade, e insisti mais um pouco, mesmo sabendo que era uma luta perdida.

Depois de mais um tempo de conversa, eu me despedi e segui para a empresa.

Eu e Draco fundamos essa empresa de vassouras, quando a Nimbus faliu, logo depois da guerra. A gente não planejou fazê-la crescer tanto. Mais talvez o nome dos donos tenha ajudado um pouco. Nossas competições de quadribol no colégio eram lendas, e nós dois já recusamos vários convites de times profissionais. Até Draco virar treinador.

Entrei pela porta da frente, depois de estacionar, cumprimentando a todos cordialmente, com sorrisos sinceros e gentis. Sempre achei que um ambiente de trabalho com aquela carga de opressão era o local mais horrível de se passar o dia.

Por essa razão, eu criei alguns atrativos pra distrair. Por exemplo, a sala de café que sempre havia uma senhora bastante simpática distribuindo bolos e salgados deliciosos. Tínhamos algumas festas da empresa como Natal, no começo de dezembro, dia da família, festa a fantasia, e a sexta do "saco-cheio".

Essa ultima acontecia toda sexta feira. As pessoas que, normalmente têm que usar roupas comportadas como terno e gravata, estavam livres pra usarem o que quiser, desde que fosse respeitoso. E no final do dia havia um lanche para comemorar o começo do final de semana.

Tudo isso contribuiu para a empresa de vassouras MP, se tornar a mais popular do país, e crescer num ritmo assustador. Eu me orgulhava disso, pois tive um baita trabalho pra fazer meu marido aceitar todas essas idéias. E enfim, pude ver as pessoas trabalharem mais felizes, e não com aquele sentimento de obrigação.

Subi pelo elevador tendo uma agradável e rápida conversa com duas mulheres da contabilidade. Logo cheguei ao último andar, onde tinha um escritório que dividia com Draco.

-Bom dia Harry. – disse sua entusiasmada secretaria. Draco não gostava de muita intimidade, ainda mais comigo, mais eu insisti pra Anna me chamar assim quando estivesse sozinho. Acabamos criando uma amizade e nas horas vagas, ela fica me contando sua rotina com seu namorado e eu falando da minha vida.

Ela adora as crianças. Na verdade, todos da empresa os paparicam nas festas. Felizmente, todas elas são proibidas pra imprensa, restando somente algumas fotos tiradas por um fotografo contratado, que ia pro mural da empresa e alguns empregados pediam copias pra guardar de lembrança.

Uma ou outra cai em mãos erradas, mais pelo menos não é nada constrangedor sobre ninguém, apenas elogios.

-Bom dia Anna. Como passou o final de semana?

Perguntei gentilmente, enquanto entrava na sala com ela atrás.

-Ótimo, ótimo. Mais chega de lero-lero e me conta: O que Draco está aprontando pra amanhã?

Dei um longo e frustrado suspiro.

-Ele está fazendo a jogada de sempre. Fingindo que não lembra do assunto e se fingindo de surdo diante das indiretas. O pior é que todo ano ele quase me convence que esqueceu.

Anna deu um suspiro de inveja.

-Queria tanto que o tapado do Hugo fosse assim. Ele é tão tapado às vezes que eu poderia facilmente confundir com uma parede.

-Ah! Não seja tão melodramática. Pelo menos ele te deu aquele jantar fantástico no seu aniversário, lembra?

-Lógico! Como eu ia esquecer das suas poucas boas ações. E mesmo assim, você não me deixaria esquecer.

Eu ri.

-Mas, indo ao que não interessa muito mais é fundamental pra "bufunfa" chegar todo mês, vamos ao trabalho!

Ainda rindo, eu acenei com a cabeça, afirmando, e passei o resto da manhã analisando relatórios e compradores. Algumas coisas eu colocava em uma pasta para resolver com Draco à noite.

Quando chegou perto do meio dia, eu encerrei minhas atividades e voltei pra casa. Coloquei o almoço que já estava preparado pra esquentar, e fui tomar banho.

Em meia hora, já pude ouvir as vozes animadas se aproximando, e o som que as rodas das bicicletas e skates faziam no trilho. Logo, um por um fez seu caminho, primeiro até mim pra um cumprimento, e depois pra dentro da casa pra espalhar suas coisas pelos corredores e camas, enquanto ainda conversavam animadamente. Vários "oi papai" foram ditos, e logo eu estava chamando um por um pra recolher as coisas que encontrava no chão.

Brian, Dulce e Todd não almoçavam em casa, pois só voltariam de Hogwarts às 3 da tarde. Mais o resto não sentia muita falta, levando em consideração que a bagunça era feita mais pelos menores.

Draco chegou alguns minutos depois, com os gêmeos que se arremessaram sobre mim.

-Papaaaaaaaai!

-Olá meus amores. Divertiram-se com seu pai?

Ambos acenaram com a cabeça, animados, mais antes que começassem um longo relato sobre sua manhã, eu os mandei se lavarem para o almoço.

-Deram muito trabalho? – perguntei quando Draco veio me cumprimentar.

-Quais seriam as chances da minha resposta ser "não"? – disse enquanto me beijava suavemente e eu apenas ri.

-Dia excitante amanhã, hein?- comentei esperançosamente.

-Hum. –Disse ele, sem prestar atenção e logo me beijou de novo, indo tomar seu banho.

Suspirei frustrado. Ele escapou de novo. Que maldita coisa será que meu marido está aprontando para amanhã?

_**To be continue...**_

-----------------------------------------s2 DH s2------------------------------------------------

Olááá!

Sim, eu demorei uma eternidade pra atualizar, mais, em minha defesa, eu não sabia que o terceiro ano ia pegar tanto tempo meu. Eu estipulei uma ordem, pra num dar confusão de fics, e a próxima a ser atualizada será Love Strange Love.

Acho que não demora tanto assim pro próximo não. Pelo menos eu espero. Só quero que tenham em mente que desistir eu não vou!

Ahh, as shorts fics que surgem na minha cabeça são feitas bem rápido pra não atrapalhar. Espero que gostem!

**Propagandinha:** Visitem meu blog! O endereço está no meu profile, em "homepage". É dedicado a fics, em especial de D/H

Muito obrigado a todos que leram e não comentaram, mais dessa vez deixa um recadinho? É tão revigorante!

Agradecimentos especiais a minha beta Alexa que aceitou pegar mais essa fic!

**PS: Eu acho que nos próximos capítulos eu podia colocar pequenas partes com POV's dos filhos... pelo menos dos mais velhos... pra vocês se familiarizarem mais um pouco com cada um... O que acham?**

_**Outros agradecimentos:**_

**Thais Weasley Malfoy:** Oie! Você como sempre me prestigiando! Amei a review! Eu tbm não gravei o nome de todos não.. ahuhuauha... tenho uma lista aqui no pc. :D E então? Gostou do cap? Beijos!

**Deni Chan:** Também é difícil pra mim. Ainda mais que o Harry continua com aquele mesmo espírito inocente e jovem... talvez seja a convivência com tantas crianças... ahuauhhua... Valeu o comentário! Amei! Beijoss

**M. Sallaberry P.:** Valeu a review! Adoreiiii! E obrigada pelos parabéns! Ainda mais vindo de uma das minhas idolas! Auhauhahu... beeeijos

**Bru:** Que bom que gostou da fic! Eu me divirto escrevendo também! Valeu mesmo a review! Beijos!

**Rafael9692**: Oie! Não importa que seja pequena não, pelo menos vc comentou e eu adorei! Quanto aos nomes, nem eu sei direito não, mais eu acho que com a idéia do PS de colocar os POV's de alguns deles melhore. O que vc acha? Eu não vou parar ela não... vai aos trancos e barrancos mais vai! Beijos!

**milinha-potter:** Ahhh, valeu:D Me sinto honrada com os elogios. Valeu mesmo! Que bom que riu com o capitulo, eu realmente não tenho o dom de comedia... soh romance mesmo. Mais estou me esforçando! Beiijos!

**Scheila Potter Malfoy:** Aêee! Atualizado! Rápido, não eh? Rsrs... Valeu pela review! Elas são seeeeempre bem vindas! Bejos:D

Beijos á todos! Vejo vocês logo, logo, em _Love Strange Love_!

:D


End file.
